


A Dinner Party Surprise

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Scary Godmother Series - Jill Thompson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fright Side, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuse the ridiculous title - This is some Orson/Hannah Marie fluff about their relationship in the future. It features all of the original characters from the movies/comics, more or less. It's short, sweet, and definitely to the point. </p><p>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner Party Surprise

Hannah is now 23...

Scary bustled around the kitchen. Bat cake in the fridge, chocolate melting in a double boiler on the stove, the Fright Side night quiet and still outside her dilapidated window. She hummed the “Worms Crawl in, Worms Crawl Out” song softly and shimmied around the kitchen. She flicked her fingers and worked hocus pocus while Hannah was upstairs studying her spells. Hannah’s final test was next week and it covered everything from hexes to transformations to multidimensional shifts and transportation. 

So much work, Scary thought, to prepare dinner without help. 

Someone knocked on the lopsided door frame behind her and cleared their throat softly. Scary turned, dropping levitating plates to the table with a clatter. “Oh, Orson, you scared me! I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.” 

The vampire stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. His shoulder length black hair hung in his eyes until he finally looked up at Scary. “Ms. Fr-” Scary cut him off with a look. “Sorry. Scary. I was wondering if I could ask you something.” 

“Sure, Orson.” She figured he needed a spell or something and continued setting the table. She mentally counted people. Orson, Hannah, me, Skully, Harry, Bug-a-Boo, Ruby, Max. 

"I want your blessing to ask Hannah to marry me," Orson said quietly. 

Scary dropped all the plates again when she broke the levitating spell. "Why, of course , Orson! Of course. I give you my blessing." She clasped her hands together in joy and her eyes prickling with tears of happiness. "I'll call her down!" 

"No!" Orson said. "I want to wait until dinner, when my parents are here."

"Oh, how stupid am I. Mr. Pettibone and Harry and Bug-a-Boo will be here, too. Is that okay?"

“That’s perfect, I want the whole family to be here when I ask.” 

“I’m so happy for the both of you!” 

“I just hope she says yes, I’m really nervous.” 

“I’m sure she will.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannah jaunted down the stairs and saw Orson waiting at the bottom with his back to her. She reached the bottom and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Hey, batboy.”   
Orson turned in her arms and kissed her. “Hello.” He then let a single black rose drop down his sleeve and he handed it to her. 

“This is lovely,” Hannah said. “What’s the occasion?”

“I’ll tell you in a few minutes, come on, it’s dinner time.” 

Scary had laid out a giant, gourmet dinner for her family with roasted chicken, stuffed mushrooms, grilled potatoes, a vegetarian mediterranean spaghetti salad for Skully (who was watching his weight), fresh corn, and bread with a cheese sauce. “Alright, everyone, let’s eat!” Scary said giddily and then sat down. 

“Could everyone wait a moment please? I have an announcement to make,” Orson said, turning to Hannah. 

“What is it, honey?” she asked him. 

Orson slid out of his chair, on to one knee and removed a small black box from his jacket’s inner pocket. Hannah’s eyes widened unbelievably and she clapped one hand over her gaping mouth. “Well, I take it this was a bit unexpected,” Orson muttered nervously. “Hannah, I knew the day I met you that you were absolutely one of a kind and I would never find another person as intriguing as you. You’re kind, passionate, hilarious, and I love you more than anything in the whole world. I don’t know what I would ever do without you, so I’m asking that we spend the rest of our lives together. Hannah Marie, will you marry me?” Orson opened the box to display a beautiful ring made of white gold, topped by a glittering diamond framed by two deep red rubies that were sandwiched between trios of black diamonds. 

“Oh, Orson, yes, yes, yes! It’s gorgeous.”

“It’s a family heirloom,” he told his fiancee, sliding the ring on her slender finger. 

Everyone took turns chiming “Congratulations”, hugging the happy couple, and making jokes about grandkids. Finally everyone settled down and sat around the table. 

“NOW, can we eat?” Harry demanded. 

Hannah laughed. “Go ahead.”


End file.
